


The Ways of the Force

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: In a Republic with no war, Ahsoka's training takes a different turn.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	The Ways of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaloniWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaloniWrites/gifts).



Ahsoka wasn’t so sure that Anakin hadn’t just conscripted her into helping him build his model ships. He didn’t actually need the help—it hadn’t taken long for her to see he could do a lot more than build toys, and he did the maintenance on his mechanical arm—but she was familiar with his sense of humor. Maybe she hadn’t picked the right time to comment on the state of his flying. 

She would report to her master’s quarters regardless. Whatever he had in store for her, it was another opportunity to prove she could handle herself. 

Her skills, she thought, were more than decent, particularly in battle. There was little of that to be had now. Ahsoka had no wish for the thousand years of peace to be broken, but it did mean there was less use for the areas of Jedi training which came most easily to her—apart from languages, which she enjoyed practicing whenever they left Coruscant. 

Having sparred with him—having sensed his mind as they moved—she suspected this was largely true of Anakin as well. Her master was a restless one, for all the calm he had worked to attain. That might be part of why his hobby was covering the walls of his room. He liked to work with his body. 

Body and mind were as one in the Force, when a Jedi was alive. It was true, all life joined the rest of the Force as the body died, but while there was life in it, the body was how it connected to the Force. Put like that, she reflected, Master Anakin had reason to dedicate time to this craft. 

Nearing the door, Ahsoka resolved to find a way to share the thought. Whatever his real motivations, he’d like it.


End file.
